Equestria Girls High School
by Rainbowkittens1234
Summary: Ocean Mist, her mom, and her 2 sisters move from Canterlot to Ponyville. What will happen? Who will she meet?
1. Character Descriptions

**Hey guys welcome to my new story, The Year That Changed my Life. Im gonna describe the characters on here so you can see (imagine) what the characters look like.. In this story, the people in it are like the Equestria Girls.**

**Rain Chaser**

**Color (of skin): purple**

**Type: Winged**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Rainbow colored, straight, with just a few hairs out of place**

**Eye Color: Turquoise**

**Body Type: curvy, large chest**

**Ocean Mist**

**Color: whitish blue**

**Type: Winged**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: light blue, messy, curly**

**Eye Color: Blue, that fades into purple, then pink**

**Body Type: thin, average chest**

**Starburst**

**Color: yellow**

**Type: Earth**

**Age: 15 and 1/2**

**Hair: dark pink, slightly curly**

**Eye Color: aqua**

**Body Type: Average, small chest**

**I will put new characters as I get to them.**

**Oh and, this story happens 20 years after the events of MLP: FIM so some of the characters are the Mane 6's daughters(or sons, im not sure yet)**

**Rk**

**(Rainbowkittens)**


	2. Midnight Swim

**Hey**** guys, welcome to the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or equestria girls, all I own is this story and the characters.**

My POV

Ocean Mist stood at the deep end of the giant swimming pool in her backyard and stared at the lit-up water. It was 2:00 in the morning, and she hadn't slept all night and made a decision to take a quick swim to clear her mind and be calm for a little bit. She dropped her yellow shorts to the ground, revealing her plain blue tie bikini. She played with a strand of her messy blue curly hair and started to think about everything that was going on right now.

For starters, her mom and dad just got divorced. Why, you ask? Her dad was cheating on her mom with his assistant at work at Equestrian Offices Co. Her mother, Cloud Mist, found out and divorced him right away, taking Ocean and her sisters with her. Cloud wanted to bring them somewhere far away from their dad and they moved from downtown Canterlot to a small little town named Ponyville and bought an average-sized house with a giant backyard, an enormous swimming pool, a whirlpool hot tub, a nice little patio and a white gazebo.

Ocean still had a hard time getting used to how small, open, and quiet Ponyville was, and that had a large part in her not getting enough sleep. She just could not get used to going to bed with no city sounds, like cars, and people talkng, and even reports from Canterlot Castle always remaining in her room, so for the last few weeks, she has been going outside and doing swims late at night to help her fall asleep. It had been working fine, but she still woke up in the morning feeling like she hadn't slept at all, making her feel lazy and grumpy all day, which her mom hated. Dang it, I'm blabbering again. Where was I... Oh, yeah. Ocean was twirling her hair.

She let go of it and slightly splashed her toe in the pool. It was kinda cold, but she did not really care if it was freezing, she was going in anyway. She dove into the 15 ft. deep water and came up a couple seconds later, letting out a couple sighs of relief as she treaded water in the deep end of the pool. She then took a deep breath and dove under the water, putting her arms up to help make her go down even deeper. She floated deep in the water, her feet about 6ft from the bottom. She stayed in mid-water, weightless, for a few minutes. She calmly let her eyes shut and she relaxed a lot more, letting her entire mind empty. She came up about 5 and a half minutes after diving down and panted for air like she had just ran an whole marathon without stopping. But through it all, she grinned because she had just broken her own awesome record for holding her breath. She hadn't used the timer to time herself like normal, but she could feel by her nearly burst lungs that she had passed it. She could make 4 minutes easily and comfortably, but this time, she had gone over it and was panting her head off. She caught her breath swiftly and ducked back underwater, gliding to the other wall. She did it contentedly and came up, breathing normally, as if she hadn't just been under the water.

She went back to where she couldn't touch the bottom and looked down at her feet. She assumed it was just the normal illusion the waving water was creating, but her toes almost looked webbed together, almost like mermaid or dolphin fins. She squinted her eyes tight and attempted to look really hard and finally slipped under the deep water to find out if it really was an illusion. It was not an illusion, though. They were webbed, almost like duck or goose feet. She discovered this fact by bending down and feeling the rough webbing to find that it was totally real. She popped her head out from underwater, pushed her feet of the wall, and soared back to the shallow end and laid her arms on the top of the pool wall and stared at the night sky's beautiful stars for a little bit to try to clear her mind of her strange webbed feet . She was gazing quietly and happily at them, until a tap on the pool fence gate nearly frightened her to death.

She quickly moved her gaze to the gate soon after she had jolted from the sudden shock and saw that a girl was standing right there. The girl seemed to be close to Ocean's age and was a little bit shorter than her. "Hiya!" the girl smiled and beamed as she waved to Ocean, "I'm Starburst! But you can call me Star. I live right next door!"

"Hi there. I'm Ocean Mist. Ocean for short. Could I help ya with something? Was I being too loud, or..."

"No, silly. I was in my room on my awesome laptop and heard you splash into the pool again. I hear you out here basically every night, so I finally got around to coming out here. Can I come into the pool?"

"Yeah, sure. Why? Do you just wanna talk?"

"I was wondering if I could go for a swim with you. I have on my bikini, I grabbed one of my multicolored towels, I have a shirt and shorts on over my bikini and I grabbed a pair of windshield goggles. Can I? Please?"

"Well, you're already in your swimsuit. How could I say no? I was getting a little lonely by myself out here anyway."

With that, Star tried to unlock the gate but failed. "Good thing I know how to climb a fence," she said, and hopped over the gate. She walked onto the swimming pool's white deck, bouncing up and down a little bit as she took off he black PJ shirt with hearts and shorts with mini pink hearts, revealing her bikini. It was an underwire bikini that was turquoise with the words Florida and a palm tree in deep teal with a tie off bow on the back. As she bounded over to Ocean, her perky hair bounded with her. It was a pink cherry color, and was slightly curly, coming down to her lower shoulders. She hopped over the edge of the deep end and flipped, then dove in, swimming underwater to Ocean. She popped up beside her and Ocean jolted suddenly and giggled.

Ocean looked her a little up close a little more and saw that she had eager, excited, bright aqua eyes that got lighter in the middle. Star did the same thing to Ocean and gazed intently at her face details.

Ocean had an very beautiful face, pale whitish blue skin, slightly pink cheeks, sparkling white and straight teeth, and bright, amazing eyes that started with the color blue then faded down to purple, then pink. They were nothing like Star had ever seen. No one had vibrant eyes like Ocean that she had ever seen before. Ella Sparkle had purple eyes, a girl named Icicle had blue eyes, and Sweet Candy had pink eyes, but she had never seen eyes that were 3 different similar colors before, or even eyes in any different colors together before. Ocean noticed that Star was staring at her intently and snapped her out of it by blocking Star's sight with her hands. Star shook her head and shut her eyes. "What were you staring at?" Ocean asked. "Your eyes."

"Why? They're nothing different than anyone else's. Just normal eyes."

"Nothing different? JUST normal? Ocean, they're THREE different colors. Nobody has three different colors that are almost the same eyes. Or even 3 different color eyes, for that matter. Eyes like that are unique and rare. Rare eyes only come on special and important people in this world. Like princesses, or super important people, or alphas, or- well you get the picture."

"What about your eyes? Nobody has super light aqua eyes either.. You're unique, too."

"Aww, thanks. I suppose it's good that the special people are friends then, right?"

"We just met, like, ten minutes ago. We're friends that quick?"

"Yeah. You invited me into your swimming pool, I'd hope I was your friend!"

"Touché, Star. Well, I'm gonna go underwater and swim. Wanna come?"

"I guess. Lemme get my goggles, first, though. I'm wearing my contact lenses ."

"Okay. I am, too, but I'm so used to opening my eyes under the water with my contacts in that I don't really need goggles unless I'm practicing."

"Oh, you're on the swim team?"

"I want to be. For sure."

"Oh, that's cool. I am, too. What grade are you going to?"

"Tenth. I'm fifteen."

"Same, but I'm already fifteen and a half. My birthday is in March."

"Mine's the last day of April."

"Cool. Are you smart?"

"Smarter than a lot of the people at my school back in Canterlot."

"You used to live in Canterlot?! You're so lucky! I've been here my entire life! Why'd you choose to move from that awesome city to Ponyville?"

"Divorce. My dad was cheating on my mom with his assistant."

"Whoa. That stinks. Sorry I asked."

"Don't be. My dad was lame. I'm happy that I'm away from him."

"That's good... I suppose... Let's go down. I need to re-wet my hair."

The two dove underwater and pushed off the wall, dashing off the wall with their hair flowing softly behind them. They glanced at each other as they glid through the aqua water and Ocean swam through the water a little quicker than Star, trying to send her a signal that she wanted to race. Star saw Ocean's signal and picked up her speed, catching up to her with no trouble at all, and finally, passing her. Ocean swam up for air and strongly dove back down, passing Star again and going faster than she ever had before. Star watched as Ocean swam ahead of her once again and she was one, two, three body lengths ahead of her. Star's eyes widened as she noticed Ocean's feet. She swam up to Ocean at the pool wall and popped up for breath. "You really gave me a run for my money, Ocean."

"A little healthy contest never hurt anybody. Not too bad yourself."

"Can I ask you something? I hope it isn't too personal, really ..."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Why do you have webbed feet?"

**Well, did you like my new story? It takes awhile to write, so make sure to read, favorite/follow(but not if you don't like it) and Review! :)**


End file.
